Angelica Rogner
Angelica Rogner is a major side character in the Trails of Cold Steel video game series. Daughter of the Rogner Marquis Family, and one of the Four Great Houses. Angelica Rogner portrays the opposite of noblewoman being quirky, and attractive. Always wearing a black leather biker outfit and enjoys riding her treasured Orbal Motorcycle built by George. Rebellious against how a real noble should behave, Angelica ran away from home at one point until she stumbled upon a certain travelling young woman from the East and followed her for half a year where she learned the Taito Martial Arts. Yuri Feats With Alisa Reinford * Before the concert she tries to kiss Alisa. *The Rogner and Reinford families share a good relationship, that's why she's closer to Alisa, and they have known each other since before she was a student at Thors Military Academy; Reinford's corporate headquarters is in Roer, which is in the Nortia Province, which Rogner governs, she used to work part time at a Reinford-related company, so she met Alisa through that. *In Kirsche's cafe and inn, she sat at the same table as Alisa, and assumed she was showering her with praise at Alisa's remark that she is so special, even though she was saying the opposite. *In Sachsen Iron Mine, she put herself the last one of the team to climb a ladder just so she could look underneath Alisa's skirt, and she deemed it to be pure bliss. *By teasing Alisa while climbing a ladder in Sachsen Iron Mine, she loves it when Alisa's angry. With Elise Schwarzer *Elise was described by her one evening she have gone missing in Thors Military Academy: as a stunning young beauty, with luscious ebon locks; and she was sure she must have the grace of the finest, most delicate flower. *Aiming to be Elise's one true prince, she took the orbal bike for a ride around the academy grounds in order to find her first. *Beholding Elise near the red door of the building of the old schoolhouse, she conceived she's even more of a beauty than she'd imagined. *Someday, she hoped she get a chance to meet Elise again. With Towa Herschel *She's very concerned about her best friend and almost lover Towa Herschel. *Only because Towa felt at ease for knowing Rean will be driving the sidecar which is a Roer Institute of Technology prototype, and much like the orbal bike itself, she obliged her to not say things that will make her envious, she was envious that she was willing to send Rean home and ride with her instead. *Because Rean and Towa were starting to be sentimental in the engineering building, she turned to be irritated and described that they look way too much like "a sappy 10-mira novella", subsequently she stepped in right there and kept them from stumbling into "a badly-written fantasy". *She'd expect no less from her "her beloved Towa" for solving the terrorists mystery who sold off iron ore on the black market. General *Near the building of the old schoolhouse, she concentrated on Alisa along with the other girls of Class VII she calls them "a bevy of beauties", and she was looking forward to getting intimately acquainted with each and every one of them. *Usually she flirts with almost any female character she sees, and openly affectionate towards women and often shocks classmates with her forwardness, never missing a chance to make passes at attractive young women. *She only let girls to straddle her on her Orbal motorcycle. *Usually she spends her time on the prowl for beautiful maidens to deflower. *In the engineering building in Thors Military Academy, she asked Rean firstly about the whereabouts of Alisa and Laura, comparing them as lovely flowers, she thought loudly they would do wonders in brightening up that building which she described as a dreary old building. *Towa and all the lovely ladies as she qualified, who asked her earlier took priority above Rean's offer. *To meet Laura and Fie in Heimadllr, she believed the Goddess herself brought them together, so she made sure to have that chance granted to her in order to invite them with her, until they rejected her offer she was feeling disappointed. *Princess Alfin's beauty was described by her as one of the national treasures, but Rean's little sister, Elise, is what she find to be the looker herself. * One of the activities she was worked up about: To get Princess Alfin, Elise and Fie together in the same place in Heimadllr, so she could call them the Fabulous Fifteen, especially after she heard that Elise was attending the garden party as Princess Alfin's attendant that time. *She thought of wearing a tuxedo for the garden party where Elise and Alfin were attending. *She gave Millium the option of riding an orbal bike alongside her, however, she's always willing to take "cute little girls" as she qualify like Millium for a ride. *Ending her speech with a heart symbol, she told Millium that she's really starting to take a liking to her, plus she was looking forward to seeing her around the engineering building again. *She always side with "her lovely ladies" as she qualify, like when she skipped to catch Millium who was running late to return to the dormitory. *Every time Crow have got his eyes on a girl, she'll swoop in and have them head over-heels for her before he get a chance. *Gwyn, Alisa's grandfather, is whom she's grateful for since he taught her all kinds of great stuff and really important things in life, like how to pick up girls. *Losing Alisa or Fie is what she was anxious about rather than for Crow to split up to get the miners back to Roer safely. *Before Class VII's concert at the academy festival, taking after Alisa and Emma as "fair maidens", she hugged them until she have got her fix, expressing that there's nothing to her like the "pure fresh" scent of a woman, that's why she felt she was in heaven. *Moving on to Millium and Fie "her little maidens" before Class VII's concert at the academy festival, she hugged them admiringly of how warm and soft they can be. *By the end of the academy's festival, she decided to dance with all of her girls "her little kittens". Gallery Angelica rogner harem.jpg 35897-128272337.png 35897-1609543969.png Screenshot 2018-06-19-10-39-07.png Screenshot 2018-06-19-10-39-32.png Screenshot 2018-07-26-08-05-03.png Screenshot 2018-07-26-08-05-37.png Screenshot 2018-07-26-08-13-53.png Screenshot 2018-07-27-08-01-04.png Screenshot 2018-07-27-08-01-35.png Screenshot 2018-07-27-08-31-57.png Screenshot 2018-07-30-14-52-51.png Screenshot 2018-07-30-14-53-11.png Screenshot 2018-07-30-14-53-27.png Screenshot 2018-07-30-14-54-02.png Screenshot 2018-07-30-15-00-43.png Screenshot 2018-09-13-11-28-46.png Screenshot 2018-09-13-11-28-52.png Screenshot 2018-09-13-11-31-56.png Screenshot 2018-09-13-11-32-47.png Screenshot 2018-09-13-11-34-24.png Screenshot 2018-09-14-15-02-52.png Screenshot 2018-09-14-15-04-15.png Screenshot 2018-09-14-16-32-20.png Screenshot 2018-09-14-16-33-04.png Screenshot 2018-09-14-16-42-39.png Screenshot 2018-10-29-15-54-04.png Screenshot 2018-10-29-16-10-40.png Screenshot 2018-10-29-16-16-47.png Screenshot 2018-10-29-16-16-55.png Screenshot 2018-10-29-16-18-48.png Screenshot 2018-10-29-16-26-02.png Screenshot 2018-10-30-08-48-24.png Screenshot 2018-10-30-08-48-37.png Screenshot 2018-10-30-08-48-43.png Screenshot 2018-10-30-08-52-16.png Screenshot 2018-10-30-08-53-27.png Screenshot 2018-10-31-06-59-45.png Category:Toranpu Category:Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel